Moonlight Sonata
by Arkanusa
Summary: A Lua tem poderes enfeitiçantes, mas só quem subestima pode senti los. Fanfiction vice campeã do 4º Challange TG da Aliança 3 Vassouras.


**4° Challange T/G da Aliança 3 Vassouras**

I – As últimas palavras de Tom para Ginny (estando ela inconsciente ou não) na Câmara, um pouco antes do Harry chegar;

II – Diálogo sobre a eternidade (os dois discutindo sobre eternidade; pode ser das pessoas, das coisas, do próprio tempo...);

III – O cheiro favorito de um dos dois, e o porquê;

IV – Tom explica para Ginny o porque de ele ser capaz de matar (não os trouxas em si, mas tirar uma vida, em sentido mais amplo);

V – Cena do Tom e da Ginny, que descreva as sardas nas costas da dela.

Bônus:

- Uma cena íntima, mas sem beijo;

ou

- Uma cena no campo aberto, de noite

**Moonlight Sonata**

Fazia uma noite clara de outono lá fora, e por algum motivo por ela desconhecido, a Lua parecia mais atraente do que nunca. Não conseguia dormir; a luz clara entrava pela janela do dormitório feminino e batia diretamente em seu rosto.

Tinha consciência de que era a única menina da escola que ainda estava com os olhos abertos. Fazia uns quinze minutos, escutara o badalar do relógio na Sala Comunal, o que indicava que era meia-noite. Suspirou. Estava mais acordada do que quando levantara de manhã para ter aula. Talvez se bebesse um copo d'água…

Levantou-se conformada. Suas pálpebras não faziam qualquer esforço para se fecharem. Se fosse outra pessoa pensaria que estava sob efeito de entorpecentes. Aquela falta de sono não era normal. A última vez que tivera crises de insônia fora porque tinha a impressão de dormir um bocado ao mesmo tempo que seu corpo saía atacando os alunos; então passava longas noites em claro, sem conseguir pregar os olhos, porque não tinha sono.

Colocou os chinelos e levantou-se, indo até a jarra de água. Aproveitou para se distrair com a paisagem noturna dos campos de Hogwarts pela janela enquanto levava o copo à boca. Assim como deduzira mesmo quando estava na cama olhando para o teto, a noite estava clara, sem nuvens e uma grande e luminosa Lua cheia. A visão despertou lembranças na sua cabeça. Imaginou como estaria Grimmauld Place agora. Provavelmente Lupin estaria trancado em um dos quartos, mesmo que Snape continuasse deixando-lhe algumas garrafas de poção Mata-Lobo.

Deixou o copo sobre a mesinha e continuou olhando para fora, absorta nos próprios pensamentos. Pelo menos ter algo a divagar ajudava a esquecer que não conseguia dormir. Lembrou-se de alguns fatos que ocorreram na sede da Ordem da Fênix na primeira temporada em que estivera lá. As _doxies_, os quadros e os bichos papões…

_Os bichos-papões_, lembrou ela, com uma careta que viu refletida no vidro. Odiava-os. Odiava saber que eles sempre se transformariam naquilo…

Mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos abruptamente. Estava vendo uma sombra estranha sobre o gramado, indo em direção ao lago. Arregalou os olhos, grudando a testa no vidro. O vulto parecia uma pessoa. Uma pessoa sozinha à noite no escuro, indo para o lago. Piscou. A imagem, entretanto, não desapareceu. Talvez fosse o Filch… Mas ele não andava daquele jeito. Gina sabia que conhecia aquele andar, não lembrava de onde…

O vulto então chegou perto do lago, quase colocando os pés na água, então se virou. Nesse momento, o luar incandescente iluminou sua face e suas vestes. Gina não conseguiu enxergar o rosto, pois estava encapuzado, mas uma insígnia brilhou prateada na capa.

A ruiva afastou-se um passo da janela, mirando aquele ponto distante fixamente. Abanou a cabeça, os olhos estalados. Deu um gemido baixo e voltou para sua cama.

Passou a mão mesa de cabeceira e pegou o que queria, sem olhar direito. Estava encima dos livros que estivera estudando mais cedo e fora o último lugar em que escrevera antes de se deitar inutilmente. Pegou uma pena, um tinteiro, apoiou o caderninho no travesseiro e começou a escrever à luz que entrava pela janela.

"_Minha nossa, estou ficando louca. De repente comecei a ver coisas nos jardins_".

Passou as mãos pelos cabelos, ainda admirada. Sentia o corpo quente, o coração batendo mais rápido. Claro, a sensação fora pior antes de perceber que não devia estar no seu juízo perfeito. Talvez fosse efeito da insônia, ela não saberia dizer. Acabou escrevendo tudo no seu novo diário; diário que ela adquirira depois de perceber que precisava desabafar muitas coisas e que não precisava mais ter medo de acontecimentos bizarros, porque seria muita desgraça acontecer duas vezes com a mesma pessoa.

"_São por volta de meia-noite e meia e descobri que não consigo dormir. Quando me levantei para beber água, olhei pela janela e vi alguém andando pelo gramado. Achei estranho, porque já está tarde e lá fora, sem dúvidas, está frio. Foi então que eu vi aquele distintivo da sonserina. Claro, eu já desconfiava daquele andar de ditador dele, mas tive certeza quando a Lua refletiu aquilo. Agora, talvez seja porque eu estive pensando muito nele essa noite, mas eu não gostei nada dessa minha alucinação. Nada mesmo_".

Olhou para os lados para ver se as outras meninas não acordaram, ou procurando ver se sua loucura viera perseguí-la ali. Não viu nada além de tudo normal. Acalmou-se. Não era nada, pensou, sorrindo consigo mesma. Voltou-se para o diário novamente.

"_Mas já passou. O dormitório continua silencioso como sempre. Normalmente eu agradeceria para poder dormir, mas como eu não consigo, acaba sendo até desagradável. E isso não é legal. É estranho. Começo a pensar nas coisas com a falta do que fazer e de quem conversar. Concluo que as coisas foram ruins até agora. Não podemos sair de Hogwarts. A Ordem da Fênix sozinha não vai conseguir dar conta do recado. Sou nova ainda, não quero perder meus pais. Eles não vêem que é arriscado? Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado não tem medo de matar, ao contrário deles. Eu sei disso. Eu o conheço. Ainda me lembro do que ele me disse há seis anos, aqui mesmo, no subterrâneo desse castelo._

_Ele não tem sentimentos. Mesmo eu estando com medo e contrariada de estar lá, continuou dizendo que ia me matar. Isso não é nada delicado para se dizer a uma criança assustada. Ainda por cima jogou na minha cara que eu tinha sido boba de confiar nele desde o início. Ficou o tempo todo andando de um lado para o outro dizendo coisas pra ele mesmo, falando sobre um 'plano', e hora ou outra olhava pra mim e sorria malvadamente. Disse-me que nunca fora obrigado a ouvir e dizer tantas coisas fúteis como quando falava comigo, mas que precisara ser 'bonzinho e cativante' para que conseguisse finalizar o que vinha tramando há décadas. Eu queria sentir raiva, mas o que predominava era uma terrível tristeza. Tom Riddle era a única pessoa em quem eu confiava até o momento… E ele me desapontara profundamente._

_Eu perguntara a ele se não ficaria com remorso por me matar. Lembro-me de suas palavras. Às vezes ainda sonho com elas. 'Por que eu teria? São todos iguais. Nenhum de vocês se importam comigo, por que eu me importaria com vocês? Esperei dezessete anos, Gina. Eu esperei naquele orfanato mesmo sabendo que nunca seria escolhido. E isso me ensinou que ninguém é especial o suficiente para ser poupado de sofrimento, entende? Nem mesmo você. Não que você saiba o que é isso…'_

_Quando comecei a chorar já estava fraca o suficiente e perdi a consciência logo em seguida. Não sei porque eu chorei. Talvez porque tinha acabado de descobrir que ele era um louco e não estava blefando, mas talvez tenha sido pena também. Talvez tenha sido os dois. Não sei, eu não pensava naquela época do mesmo modo que penso agora. Tinha muitas idéias infantis e ridículas. Hoje acho que choraria de pena. Enfim, Tom estava magoado demais com tudo e com todos para ser salvo. Embora provavelmente eu chorei de medo"._

Gina parou, pensativa. Acabara escrevendo mais sobre Tom do que pretendia. Mas, afinal, ninguém ia ler aquilo mesmo para se certificar que ela ainda pensava nele. E eram seus sentimentos ali. Era o mesmo tipo de coisa que confessava a ele antes de tentara matá-la.

Ela levantou-se sem fazer barulho. Chegou até a janela na ponta dos pés e observou lá fora. Seu rosto fez uma contração involuntária. Alguma coisa ainda continuava lá em baixo, sentado em uma pedra à margem do lago.

Agora era o cúmulo! Por quanto tempo sua mente pretendia enganá-la? Voltou para seu canto, mordendo os lados da boca, nervosa. Não chegou a se sentar - a idéia repentina fez-se clara antes que pudesse fazê-lo.

Calçou seus chinelos e vestiu o robe que estava ao pé da cama por cima da camisola. Ficou largo, porque outrora pertencera à sua mãe, e de tempo em tempo um dos ombros escorregava. Sem se incomodar com isso, pegou seu diário, seu tinteiro e pena e foi em direção à porta. Danasse-se a cautela! Não ia ficar na cama com sua alucinação assombrando lá em baixo!

Abriu a porta silenciosamente e desceu até a Sala Comunal, na ponta dos pés. Por que Harry precisava de uma Capa da Invisibilidade quando podia ser discreto, pensou, enquanto empurrava o retrato da Mulher Gorda devagar, sem acordá-la. Seguiu até o fim do corredor no escuro, sem fazer barulho. Continuou nesse ritmo até que, quinze minutos depois, estivesse chegando ao Saguão de Entrada.

Pareceu ouvir barulho de passos nesse momento. Olhou para trás, tensa, e voltou-se em seguida para a porta. Não ia ficar lá para ser pega por Filch. Empurrou a porta com cuidado, para que não rangesse. Em um momento depois estava lá fora, completamente exposta ao luar. Seguiu sorrateira, pelo sombra do castelo, até o lago.

Chegou onde vira-o pela janela. Havia algumas pedras por perto e a Lua refletia majestosa bem perto de seus pés, no espelho d'água que era o lago. Deu uma volta completa, olhando para os lados. Ele não estava ali, ou pelo menos não era visível. Era óbvio que não estaria…

Ela deu uma risada forçada pra si mesma. Sentou-se na pedra em que ele estivera na última vez que olhara pela janela e abriu seu diário no colo.

"_A paisagem certamente é muito bonita, mas ele não está aqui. Não haveria de estar mesmo. Como eu sou idiota. Realmente, bela e boba viagem. Tive o incômodo de sair de minha cama quente pra vir até aqui, arriscando minha permanência nessa escola, porque parece que estive à vinte passos do Filch, e ainda por cima estou congelando de frio. Tenho até vontade de me matar_."

- Eu não escreveria essas coisas se fosse você. Pode ser que aconteça…

Gina levantou-se de um salto, quase jogando as coisas no chão. Alguém bem conhecido seu dissera aquilo por cima de seu ombro, e agora ela podia ver os reflexos dos dois na água. Virou-se, nervosa.

As lembranças vagas de como era a fisionomia de Tom Riddle renovaram-se instantaneamente. De início viu-se encarando alguém cuja metade de cima do rosto não era visível por causa de um capuz. A luz da Lua que iluminava parcialmente seu rosto deixava-o mais pálido do que nunca, mostrando a Gina um sorriso perverso que estampava-se agora em seus lábios finos. Por alguns instantes ela pensou ver dois brilhos avermelhados embaixo do capuz, antes de ele levantar o rosto e a sombra desaparecer. Então ela fitou lindos olhos grafite, que ficavam mais claros do que ela já vira àquela claridade azulada. Pareciam ter uma força magnética que a prendia à eles, até que percebeu que alguma coisa muito estranha estava acontecendo e desviou o olhar. Por um momento se sentiu prestes a se perder naqueles dois círculos cinzentos. Um dos ombros do robe escorregou enquanto estivera parada, mas de tão perplexa, não se deu ao trabalho de levantá-lo.

- Está atrasada – disse ele, calmamente.

Gina deu um passo atrás, abraçando seu diário. Enfim, não sabia o que fazer agora que sua alucinação fazia contato.

- Atrasada pra que? – perguntou, confusa.

Ele respondeu com um sorriso.

A garota resmungou algo incompreensível. Odiava quando ele ficava misterioso demais.

- Então… Eu quase te matei, mas ainda assim você volta pra mim como se nada houvesse acontecido – afirmou ele, baixinho, rindo dela. Sua voz era calma e ligeiramente rouca. Gina podia até sentir os pelos do braço arrepiando-se.

Olhou-o fixamente.

- Você morreu. Harry te derrotou. Você não existe – disse ela, em tom de acusação.

Ele alargou o sorriso malvado. Respondeu, sem se alterar:

- As memórias nunca morrem.

Gina continuou olhando-o, sem se mover. Ele baixou o capuz e começou a circundá-la devagar, as mãos às costas.

- Podemos tentar esquecê-las, mas elas sempre estarão aqui – continuou ele, em voz baixa. - Algumas se perdem, outras não nos deixam por um segundo… Mas todas elas, invariavelmente, são eternas. - Gina ouviu seus passos pararem, embora só visse sua sombra no gramado, às suas costas. Parecia sólido demais para ser irreal. - _Eu_ sou eterno.

- Eterno? – repetiu ela, apreensiva.

- Sim. Tendo estado nas lembranças de alguém, todas são eternas. Ninguém pode destruir as memórias. Elas fazem parte da História, e indiferente de terem existido ou não, vivem o presente… com vocês. Assim como eu vivo agora…

A voz dele tornara-se um sussurro, agora muito perto de seu ouvido. Gina engoliu em seco.

Sentiu o outro ombro do seu robe escorregar também, embora dessa vez fosse um resultado provocado por outro fator além da largura. Via na grama o gesto ousado de Tom pegando o tecido e puxando-o calmamente para o lado, até cair. Não sabia o que ele pretendia, mas achava-se num estado tão estático que não conseguiu ter coragem de se mexer.

Sentiu-o afastar seus cabelos para o lado. Não podia ter certeza do que ele estava fazendo, as sombras eram muitos confusas… Mas logo em seguida sentiu as pontas frias dos dedos dele percorrerem suas costas de cima a baixo, nem muito rápido nem muito devagar, de modo provocar-lhe um arrepio involuntário na espinha.

- O que está fazendo? – perguntou ela, encolhendo-se e procurando fugir das mãos dele. Percebeu que estava corando.

Ele riu.

- Você é muito desconfiada, sabia? – intimou Tom, sorrindo de modo provocador. – Mas tem lindas sardas nas costas…

Gina sentiu o rosto ficar da cor de seus cabelos. Ele não dava sinais de constrangimento. Afastou-se, sorrindo. A garota, por mais que receasse de estar sozinha com ele, achava que aquele riso provocador constante estava começando a irritá-la profundamente. Era claro que Tom estava fazendo-a de boba.

- Eu estava louca ou retardada quando desci aqui para ver se você era real – disse ela, se auto-repreendendo.

Ele não respondeu; continuou sorrindo estranho e virou-se sem dizer nada. Parecia apreciar a vista do lago de noite e ficou um longo momento fazendo-o. À medida que o tempo corria, a apreensão aos poucos transformou-se em aborrecimento. Não queria que ele ficasse olhando para o nada! Queria sua atenção…!

Tom começou a falar, como se pudesse ouvir seus pensamentos.

- Sente o cheiro da água? – perguntou ele, sem desviar os olhos da Lua refletida no lago.

Gina aproximou-se alguns passos ao seu lado.

- Está louco? Água não tem cheiro – respondeu ela com rispidez, numa voz baixa e irritada.

- Não estou falando em _água_, literalmente. Estou falando do cheiro que tem a terra molhada aqui – disse ele com gentileza, apesar do tom rude da garota. – Mas é claro, eu não devia esperar que uma inferioridade como você percebesse essas sutilezas…

Demorou um pouco para ela perceber que Tom estava ofendendo-a. Gina estava tentando sentir tal cheiro quando ele partiu para a agressão verbal. Virou-se pronta para lançar-lhe um olhar furioso, mas deparou-se com um sorrisinho de satisfação que vergava o canto de sua boca. Parecia que humilhá-la era seu passatempo preferido.

Ele continuou antes que Gina pudesse fazer qualquer coisa.

- Precisa prestar mais atenção em pequenos detalhes, senão vai viver um terço da sua vida e ficar descontente com ela. Entretanto, as coisas só dependem de você…

Dizendo isso ele avançou até a margem do lago, sobre as pedrinhas, até a água quase tocar seus pés.

- Cheiro de coisa molhada… Eu gosto dele…

Descalçou os sapatos e as meias juntos, com os pés, sem nem se abaixar, e, dando mais dois passos para a frente pisou na água gelada. Gina boquiabriu-se. Sabia que ele era louco, mas não imaginou que fosse tanto.

- Cara, não faz isso… Me dá aflição – disse ela, entre os dentes, boba de ver que ele não estava nem dando sinal de sentir a temperatura. – É sério! Está saindo até fumaça dessa água!

Ele continuou sem dar atenção à ela até que a água estivesse na sua cintura. Então virou-se e dirigiu-lhe um sorriso de quem estava achando engraçada a reação dela. Estendeu a mão. Gina arregalou os olhos. Ele não esperava realmente que ela…

- Venha fazer um pouco de loucura! – falou Tom, em voz alta.

A ruiva estava boquiaberta.

- Não. Não mesmo – disse, sem voz.

- Ah, vamos… Quantos podem dizer que já nadaram no lago à noite?

- Você é maluco, Tom…

- Eu vou te obrigar – ameaçou ele, sorrindo.

- Duvido! – disse ela, rindo de indignação.

Ele pareceu ficar mais feliz com a resposta dela. Seus olhos brilharam e ele começou a jogar água em sua direção.

Quando as primeiras gotas acertaram seu rosto, Gina, ficou vermelha de raiva. Não estava errada; a água estava congelando. Mas foi por uma fração de segundo e não teve tempo para se esquivar das outras. Antes que corresse para fora do alcance dele, já estava molhada inteira e, entre correr tiritando no frio e bater nele, preferiu bater nele.

Largou o diário no chão, abandonou os chinelos e avançou para o outro, espirrando água para os lados. Aquilo compacto junto à pele estava mil vezes mais frio, mas sua determinação era maior. Quando estava quase alcançando-o, o trajeto difícil pois as roupas pareciam varias vezes mais pesada, pisou em uma pedra cheia de limo e escorregou, afundando de repente para a frente.

Não passou reto porque Tom segurou-a. Começaram a rir. Não que tivesse feito nada de engraçado, mas a situação em si era cômica. Sua cara de susto devia ter valido o mico do ano, e ter consciência disso a fazia acompanhar as risadas.

Foi só quando parou de rir que percebeu que estava bem juntinha dele. Estremeceu, mas não podia jurar que era pelo frio…

Tom passara as mãos por suas costas. Agora que pararam de rir, fazia um silêncio profundo, quebrado pelos barulhos molhados da água se mexendo. Gina se encolhia de frio, os braços na frente do corpo defensivamente. Não confiava nele a ponto de ficarem abraçados desse jeito, mas algo a impedia de já ter saído dali. Percebeu que lá no fundo um desejo involuntário carecia daquele momento. Até parou de sentir o frio…

Ficaram se olhando sem dizer nada por um longo momento. Via o próprio rosto salpicado de água refletido nos olhos dele, agora cinza escuros. Os cabelos dele estavam molhados e dividiam-se em mechas escuras caídas por cima das sobrancelhas. Não queria admitir, mas ele parecia mais atraente do que nunca…

Ele se inclinou para ela devagar. Gina sentiu o coração acelerar. Se tinha que haver um beijo, que assim fosse. Fechou os olhos e ficou imóvel, esperando… Mas ele apenas desviou-se do rosto dela e tocou o nariz no seu ombro esquerdo.

A garota abriu os olhos, meio surpresa, meio desapontada. Ele fez-lhe cócegas e ela encolheu o pescoço.

- Que é que você está fazendo? – murmurou, sem conseguir entender.

- Você está molhada agora – respondeu Tom, num sussurro.

Gina esboçou um sorriso torto. Ele estava cheirando-a? Tornou a fechar os olhos até que ele parasse. Podia ser estranho, mas não podia negar que estava gostando…

Por fim ele endireitou-se. A ruiva fitou-o por um longo momento onde nenhum dos dois falou nada.

Podia sentir o cheiro do qual ele estava falando. Era como numa tarde de chuva, quando o cheiro quente de terra e água fria subia, entrando por suas narinas. Era como algo que vinha para tranqüilizar, esfriar, consolar… Percebeu que gostava desse cheiro também.

Encostou o rosto em Tom. Também tinha cheiro de água, sua roupa molhada. Mas havia algo mais, que ela não conseguia descrever… Só sabia que agora seu receio todo desaparecera, e um sono doce começava a aparecer, melhor do que aqueles em que sentia antes dessa noite.

- Eu não sei nadar – disse ela, de repente, ainda encostada no peito dele.

- Eu sei – respondeu Tom, de modo tranqüilizador.

- Por que estou na água gelada, então? – perguntou, sonolenta, os olhos fechados.

- Porque é o seu destino – sussurrou ele, em seu ouvido.

Ela suspirou.

- E o que vai acontecer agora?

Gina sentiu os dedos dele afagarem seus cabelos.

- Talvez você não precise saber… - murmurou Tom.

Sentiu que estavam afundando na água devagar. Mas ao contrário de antes, ela estava mais quente do que lá fora. Tom estava ali para protegê-la, sabia disso, e não teve medo. Continuaram afundando, até que estava inteira envolvida em calor.

Percebeu, entretanto, que não podia mais respirar. Doía toda vez que o fazia. Abriu os olhos, assustada, mas tudo o que viu foi um mundo estranho e borrado. Tentou sair, mas seus braços estavam duros de frio e algo a segurava no fundo. Por fim, viu aqueles dois brilhos vermelhos no meio das sombras acima e, acima deles, uma luz prateada e ofuscante balançava disforme, até que várias formas brilhantes e desesperadas a alcançaram e a luz explodiu-se em muitas outras, agitando-se.

Logo depois não viu mais nada.

Tom ainda segurava-a sob a água depois de vários segundos desde que as bolhas pararam de subir. Os cabelos dela eram tão bonitos ondulando debaixo d'água… O vermelho parecia mais vivo e brilhante. Ela estava pálida.

Viu à si próprio refletido na água, e seus olhos pareciam vermelhos. Melhor que o cheiro da água e melhor que frio era ver uma vida lutando pra viver. Era só ali que davam valor à ela…

Soltou os longos cabelos que estivera segurando. Voltou para a margem, sentindo uma satisfação estranha, seguida à uma sensação vazia. Não podia definir. Apenas gostava dela…

No seco, sobre as pedrinhas, o diário da garota estava aberto. Em uma página as palavras iam até a metade, enquanto a outra estava em branco. Leu a última frase, sem tocar no caderno, depois olhou para o lago, onde a Lua refletia prateada. _"Tenho até vontade de me matar"_.

Um sorriso estranho passou pelo seu rosto.

- É, Gina… Eu _disse_ que podia acontecer…

**FIM**


End file.
